Fool Love, Fool Soonyoung
by UjiHosh
Summary: Valentine kemarin Jihoon memberikan Soonyoung cokelat dan menuliskan inisial 'J' di notenya, tapi saat melihat cokelat itu Soonyoung langsung saja berlari pada Jun dan memeluknya sampai hampir mati. - Hanya berisi tentang perjuangan Jihoon agar Sooyoung tahu bahwa ia menyukainya. [SOONHOON]
1. Chapter 1

**Fool Love, Fool Soonyoung**

 **Jihoon x Soonyoung**

.

Hanya cerita tentang perjuangan Jihoon memberikan kode ke Soonyoung agar namja itu sadar bahwa Jihoon suka padanya. Karena Jihoon terlalu gengsi untuk memulai.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading ^^_

.

.

.

Sebagai sesama namja, menurut Jihoon Soonyoung adalah namja yang baik, lucu dan perhatian. Soonyoung adalah tipe pacar idaman, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Lengkap sudah.

Tapi di luar semua itu, Jihoon juga mendapati sisi negatif dari Soonyoung, yaitu tidak peka. Contohnya saat Jihoon bertanya tentang siapa orang yang dia sukai sekarang, ia malah menjawab,

"Aku menyukai kamu, karena kita sudah berteman sejak lama. Juga Seungkwan, karena dia baik dan pintar bernyanyi. Aku juga menyukai Seokmin, dia pria yang sangat lucu. Chan juga, dia adalah adik yang menggemaskan."

Dan Jihoon hanya mengusap wajahnya kasar saat mendengar jawaban itu.

Jihoon itu menyukai Soonyoung, tapi ia terlalu malu jika harus menyatakan cinta duluan. Jihoon adalah tipe namja 'hard to get'. Tapi Soonyoung ternyata 'harder to get'. Jihoon sudah hampir putus asa. Ia ingin menyerah saja dan membiarkan Soonyoung dan otak gilanya tapi apa daya Jihoon yang telah terlalu suka pada namja itu.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung sudah berteman sejak masih junior high school, mereka class mate. Dan entah takdir macam apa yang membuat mereka lagi-lagi satu kelas di senior high school.

Jihoon sebenarnya sudah bosan berteman dengan Soonyoung, karena dia inginnya Soonyoung jadi kekasihnya saja. Tapi Soonyoung terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari setiap kode yang Jihoon berikan. Ada satu moment yang membuat Jihoon habis kesabaran hingga rasanya ia ingin menendang namja itu tepat di wajah, yaitu pada saat valentine kemarin. Jihoon memberikan Soonyoung cokelat dan menuliskan inisial 'J' di notenya, tapi saat melihat cokelat itu Soonyoung langsung saja berlari pada Jun dan memeluknya sampai hampir mati. Apakah cuma Jun satu-satunya manusia yang memiliki nama berinisial J di dunia ini?

Sangat menyebalkan, kan?

Mau mengatakan cinta langsung tapi harga diri Jihoon terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan yang seperti itu. Ataukah tunggu sampai kesabarannya habis, mungkin saja ia akan berteriak di depan wajah Soonyoung bahwa ia suka padanya.

Jika harus menceritakan semua perjuangan Jihoon memberikan kode ke Soonyoung, itu akan sangat lama. Dan ia bisa terlambat ke sekolah jika harus mengingat itu semua.

Hari ini Jihoon terbangun pagi sekali karena salah stel alarm. Ia ingin kembali tidur tapi tak bisa, jadi ia hanya diam merenung sampai ia tak sadar bahwa sekarang sudah jam enam lewat tiga puluh. Ia pun bangkit dan segera bersiap ke sekolah.

 **Ttok Ttok..**

Sedang asyik dengan seragam sekolahnya, Jihoon dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang diketuk. Ia lalu menoleh dan saat itu pula seorang namja dengan santai melenggang masuk ke kamarnya, dan duduk di atas ranjangnya yang baru saja ia rapikan. Ia ingin menyapa, tapi terlalu malas jadi ia hanya diam dan melirik setiap pergerakan namja itu.

"Pagi, Jihoon. Aku kebetulan lewat dan melihat jendela kamarmu sudah terbuka lebar, jadi aku singgah. Ternyata memang kau sudah bangun, tapi tumben kau bangun sepagi ini?"

"Hngg..." Jawab Jihoon singkat. Ia sebenarnya masih malas untuk memulai percakapan dipagi hari begini, tapi karena itu Soonyoung jadi ia menyahut.

Iya, itu Soonyoung. Mereka memang sudah lama saling mengenal, dan orang tua Jihoon juga sudah mengenal Soonyoung dengan baik. Tinggal menetapkan tanggalnya saja. _eh?_

"Lalu?" Soonyoung bertanya lagi.

Jihoon menghela nafas, "Entah." Jawabnya, tak kalah singkat dari sebelumnya. Ia beranjak dari depan cermin dan mengemas bukunya.

"Bohong." Tuding Soonyoung.

"Tidak."

"Hmm... Kau pasti mimpi basah semalam."

Jihoon tersentak mendengar tebakan aneh Soonyoung, ia menoleh pada namja itu dan menatapnya setajam mungkin.

"Karena tidak nyaman dengan celanamu yang basah jadi kau terbangun. Iya, 'kan?"

Soonyoung tetap berceloteh, tak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Ia baru berhenti saat sebuah buku melayang dan medarat di kepalanya.

"Aak.." Soonyoung memekik kesakitan.

"Jangan asal bicara." kata Jihoon.

Tapi Soonyoung hanya tertawa menanggapinya, lalu melempar kembali buku yang baru saja mendarat di kepalanya kepada si pemilik.

"Kalau ucapanku salah, kau tidak mungkin semarah itu padaku."

Jihoon berdecak, "Terserah padamu sajalah." pasrahnya.

Soonyoung itu banyak bicara, ia seperti tak pernah kehabisan stok kata-kata di otaknya.

"Jadi, siapa yang menjadi objek dalam mimpimu? Apakah aku mengenalnya? Apakah dia artis, atau model? Ataukah dia orang yang kau sukai?"

Jihoon terdiam. Membahas soal mimpi basah, sebenarnya Jihoon itu agak terlambat mendapatkannya. Ia baru mimpi basah saat tahun kedua junior high school. Dan lagi, ia jadi ingat pengalamannya saat dulu ia mimpi basah. Moment pertamanya masih normal, karena ia masih memimpikan seorang perempuan tapi ia tak mengigat wajahnya. Yang aneh adalah kali kedua ia mimpi basah ia memimpikan Soonyoung. Waktu itu Jihoon masih sangat polos, ia belum mengerti masalah seperti itu. Tapi yang ia herankan, ia namja dan objek dalam mimpi erotisnya adalah namja juga. Jadi ia searching di internet, dan disitulah ia mengenal istilah gay. Dan saat itu pula, Jihoon merasa dirinya itu memang menyimpang karena semakin hari ia merasa semakin tertarik pada Soonyoung.

Ya, Jihoon mulai menyukai Soonyoung saat namja itu hadir dalam mimpi erotisnya. Jadi mendengar Soonyoung yang membahas masalah mimpi basah, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengingat mimpinya waktu itu. Dan hal itu membuatnya malu sendiri.

"Ayolah, jangan malu-malu."

Jihoon tersentak, Soonyoung tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya dan memasang wajah mengejeknya yang menyebalkan tapi sangat tampan.

 **Ttuk.**

Jihoon memukul kepala Sonyoung dengan keras.

"Objeknya adalah orang yang ku sukai. Puas?"

Soonyoung terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian ia sumringah mendengar jawaban itu.

"Jihoonie, kau menyukai seseorang? Wah, siapa orang malang itu, Jihoonie, katakan padaku." rengeknya.

"Kalau aku bilang bahwa objek dalam mimpiku itu adalah kamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Terang Jihoon. Ia penasaran apa reaksi Soonyoung kali ini, semoga saja otak batunya bisa sedikit mencair. Jawabannya sudah jelas sekali bukan, bahwa orang yang Jihoon sukai itu Soonyoung.

Soonyoung melongo, mata sipit dan bibirnya membulat.

"Aku?"

Jihoon mengangguk kecil, matanya menyipit memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut Soonyoung yang secara perlahan mulai menampilkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan dan juga seksi, jadi menurutku hal itu wajar saja. Aku yakin bukan hanya kau yang pernah memimpikanku." Ujarnya percaya diri, sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari dan berlagak sok tampan.

Jihoon mendengus sebagai responnya. Ia sudah menduga hal ini.

"Tapi siapa orang yang kau sukai itu, Jihoon? Ayolah, aku sangat penasaran."

"Soonyoung, kau sangat bodoh." Umpat Jihoon, kesal. Tanpa memperdulikan wajah memelas Soonyoung, ia Ialu mengambil tasnya dan beranjak meninggalakan Soonyoung.

Lihat, kan? Soonyoung itu bodoh. Apa Jihoon menyerah saja?

.

.

.

* * *

Pendek? Ah~ maaf, ini baru perkenalan kok. Kemarin rencananya mau bikin ini jadi oneshoot tapi entahlah... pas sampai sini kok rasanya pengen cut di sini, dan jadilah...

Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya.

Kritik, saran dan segala jenisnya saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Ok, see ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Fool Love, Fool Soonyoung**

 **Jihoon x Soonyoung**

* * *

.

Hanya cerita tentang perjuangan Jihoon memberikan kode ke Soonyoung agar namja itu sadar bahwa Jihoon suka padanya. Karena Jihoon terlalu gengsi untuk memulai.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading ^^_

.

.

.

Soonyoung itu bodoh, dan Jihoon hampir tiap hari merapalkan hal itu. Dia juga gila, banyak bicara dan menjengkelkan. Tapi setelah puas mengatai semua kejelekan Soonyoung, ada satu sifat dari namja itu yang paling Jihoon suka. Soonyoung terkadang suka memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut, seperti saat pelajaran olahraga minggu kemarin. Mereka disuruh berlari tiga kali keliling lapangan, dua orang terakhir yang sampai akan dihukum.

Jihoon sangat tahu kalau Soonyoung mampu berlari dengan cepat karena kakinya cukup panjang dan dia juga salah satu manusia dengan tingkat keaktifan yang berlebih jadi pasti tidak akan cepat lelah. Tapi Soonyoung malah memelankan larinya dan berlari berdampingan dengan Jihoon agar mereka bisa dihukum bersama. Soonyoung memang tak mengatakan itu secara langsung, tapi Jihoon menyimpulkan demikian karena alasan di atas.

Soonyoung itu kadang menjadi orang yang manis dan perhatian padanya yang notabenenya hanyalah temannya. Karena alasan itu pulalah Jihoon tak pernah bisa jika ia disuruh membuang jauh-jauh rasa sukanya pada namja itu.

Dan sekarang, mereka berdua sedang berada di kantin. Tadinya mereka bertiga dengan Seungkwan, tapi namja itu langsung menghilang saat seorang hoobae memanggilnya. Meninggalkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon berdua, layaknya pasangan yang sedang dinner. Ataukah malah seperti ibu dan anak yang bertengkar di meja makan? Ah~ entahlah.

"Jihoon?"

Jihoon sedang asyik mengunyah makanannya saat Soonyoung tiba-tiba memanggilnya, ia mendongak dan mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau ini, ternyata bukan cuma badanmu yang kecil tapi kau juga suka bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Jihoon melongo, karena menurutnya dirinya adalah sosok namja dengan pikiran dewasa yang terjebak dalam tubuh anak kecil.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Soonyoung berdecak, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Jihoon. Ia mengusap sisa saus yang tertinggal di dekat bibir Jihoon.

"Lihat, makan saja kau seperti anak kecil. Apa kau mau aku suapi sekalian?"

Dari kalimatnya, Soonyoung terlihat mencela Jihoon. Tapi sungguh, Jihoon tak kuasa menahan rasa menggebu di dadanya. Ia ingin melompat saja dan mencium pipi Soonyoung, tapi sekuat tenaga ia tahan demi menjaga harga dirinya.

"Kau diam? Kau sungguh-sungguh mau kusuapi, ya? Ah~ Jihoonie menggemaskan sekali."

Soonyoung mencelanya lagi. Jihoon sebenarnya ingin marah, ditambah lagi dengan Soonyoung yang kini tertawa puas karena telah mengejeknya, tapi ia tak bisa. Bibirnya terus ingin melengkungkan senyuman. Jadi ia menggigit bibir untuk menahan senyumannya, dan juga agar jantungnya tidak melompat keluar.

Jihoon mengutuk Seungkwan yang meninggalkannya berdua dengan Soonyoung di kantin sekolah, dan ia sangat ingin memukul kepala Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba saja berlaku manis dan menjengkelkan disaat yang bersamaan.

 **Ttuk**

"Aakk..." Soonyoung yang masih asyik tertawa langsung memekik saat kepalanya dipukul oleh Jihoon.

"Itu supaya kau kembali waras." Ucap Jihoon, lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya, mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Auuh~ Jihoonie... Kau ini ganas sekali, ya." adu Soonyoung.

"Kau yang bodoh. Salah sendiri, kenapa mengataiku kecil."

"Baiklah, kau tidak kecil. Kau besar."

 **Ttukk...**

 **Ttukk...**

"Aaakkk... Jihoonie, kenapa kau memukulku lagi?" Protes Soonyoung.

Jihoon mendongak, menatap namja itu tepat di mata.

"Satu, karena kau mengataiku kecil. Kedua, karena kau mengataiku besar."

"Baiklah, aku tak akan mengataimu seperti itu lagi, Jihoonie."

 **Ttukk...**

Soonyoung baru ingin protes lagi, tapi Jihoon dengan cepat menyelanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Jihoonie!"

Soonyoung merengut, "Lalu kau mau dipanggil seperti apa?"

"Jihoon saja, maka aku tak akan memukulmu."

Soonyoung mendengus, "Baiklah Jihoon sayang."

"Ckk... Dasar bodoh. Sudahlah, aku sudah kenyang." Gerutu Jihoon dan bangkit meninggalkan Soonyoung, yang tanpa Soonyoung tahu Jihoon sekarang tengah tersenyum malu-malu.

Pada dasarnya Jihoon termasuk dalam golongan manusia yang lihai dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya, tapi kali ini ia tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Sebenarnya bukan kali ini saja, ia hampir tak pernah bisa menahan senyumnya jika Soonyoung sudah bertingkah manis terhadapnya.

Lihatlah, bagaimana Jihoon bisa membuang rasa sukanya jika Soonyoung terus bertingkah seperti itu? Jadi bukan salahnya jika ia tak bisa berhenti menyukai si Kwon Soonyoung bodoh itu. Salahkan semua tingkah laku Soonyoung yang terus memberikan harapan pada Jihoon yang lugu itu.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Jihoon langsung saja berbaring di kasurnya yang nyaman. Niatnya ia ingin tidur, tapi Jihoon malah diam merenung. Ia merenungkan nasib hatinya nanti jika Soonyoung tak kunjung sadar.

Jihoon kadang heran, kenapa Soonyoung tidak memacarinya saja? Karena Soonyoung itu kadang suka menggodanya dan memperlakukannya dengan sangat manis. Dan yang paling menyebalkan dari semuanya adalah Jihoon tak tahu harus menanggapinya bagiamana jika Soonyoung sudah bertingkah seperti seorang kekasih yang gentle terhadapnya.

Sebenarnya, Soonyoung suka mengganggu dan menggoda semua orang. Tapi Jihoon hanya merasa Soonyoung mengganggunya dengan cara yang spesial. Ataukah ia hanya tersugesti oleh perasaannya sendiri? Entahlah.

Memikirkan soal perasaannya, Jihoon jadi sedih sendiri karena kisah cintanya yang jalan di tempat. Ia tahu, jika ia terus seperti ini maka Soonyoung tak akan pernah sadar. Ia harus bagaimana?

Jihoon berpikir, apakah ia harus lebih transparan lagi? Maksudnya, apa ia harus mulai sedikit lembut dan perhatian pada Soonyoung?

"Tapi itu memalukan." Rengek Jihoon dalam hati.

Tapi jika tidak seperti itu kapan Soonyoung akan membuka matanya?

Baiklah, mungkin ia akan mencobanya.

Besoknya, Jihoon benar-benar melaksanakan tekadnya. Meski itu sangat bukan gayanya, tapi ia tetap akan mencoba. Sebagai permulaan, ia memamerkan senyum manisnya pada Soonyoung saat namja itu menyapanya dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah terkejut Soonyoung. Apakah ia terpesona?

 _Aaa~_ Jihoon merona sendiri karena pemikirannya.

Siangnya, Jihoon masih terus memberikan senyumannya pada Soonyoung saat namja itu melihatnya, hingga rasanya pipinya sudah kebas karena keseringan tersenyum.

Saat jam istirahat, seperti biasa Seungkwan akan menarik Jihoon untuk pergi ke kantin sekolah dan Soonyoung akan secara otomatis mengekor di belakangnya. Bagi Soonyoung itu sudah menjadi semacam rutinitasnya saat jam istirahat.

Saat tiba di kantin, mereka langsung memesan makanan mereka masing-masing dan berjalan mencari meja yang kosong. Jihoon terus berusaha mengulum senyumnya, hatinya lagi-lagi bergemuruh. Pikirannya sudah sangat positif bahwa Soonyoung akan sadar dengan cara ini.

Dan saat sedang asyik menyantap makanan masing-masing, Soonyoung tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Jihoonie, hari ini kau tampak sedikit aneh. Kenapa bibirmu terus saja melengkung seperti orang tersenyum?"

Mendengar itu, Jihoon tiba-tiba menghentikan makannya. Apa maksudnya itu? Jihoon memang tersenyum, kan? Ia tersenyum untuk Soonyoung. Tapi namja itu malah menganggap senyumnya sebagai sesuatu yang aneh. Ouch~ hatinya sungguh terluka sekarang.

Jihoon menjatuhkan sendoknya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras, dan menatap Soonyoung dengan matanya yang memicing.

"Nah, ini baru Lee Jihoon. Ck~ aku sempat takut melihatmu tadi pagi, aku kira kau kerasukan." ucap Soonyoung lagi, tak merasa takut sama sekali dengan tatapan mata tajam Jihoon. Ia malah menghembuskan nafas lega melihatnya.

Melihat respon Soonyoung yang seperti itu, Jihoon langsung mendengus keras.

"Aku selesai, aku harus segera kembali ke kelas. Sampai jumpa Seungkwan." pamit Jihoon. Ia langsung berdiri tanpa menunggu respon dari kedua temannya itu. Ralat, satu dari mereka memang temannya dan yang satunya itu entahlah. Jihoon benar-benar tak ingin lagi berteman dengan orang itu. Ia marah. Bahkan jika ia bisa ia ingin membecinya saja.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Sekian dulu chap dua-nya. Apa si Soonyoung udah cukup ngeselin? Atau masih mau ditambah?

Ini update cepet karena chapnya pendek. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Aku ini orang yang pesimis soalnya.

Aku ada niatan mau bikin sunhun yang rated M gara-gara airport fashion si uji. Tubuh kecil, muka imut di tambah baju kedodoran. Fantasi siapa yang gak melayang ngeliat style kayak gitu. Sayangnya masih belum ada ide, dan juga gak tega ngelunturin kepolosan si uji. Jadi nantilah

Kalau ada kritik dan saran, atau bash sekalipun jangan ragu untuk ungkapinnya. Aku gak masalah kok.

Dan lagi aku sangat berterima kasih untuk yang sudah review, aku cinta kalian. Terima kasih juga untuk yang udah foll and fav tapi gak review, aku juga cinta kalian kok.

Ok, see ya *ketjup


End file.
